jeremyangrybirds3_picturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeremy: Game Discover
Jeremy: Game Discover is a 2002 American animated science fiction action-comedy film based on series, Jeremy Universal. The film was directed by Jeremy Carpenter, It was produced by JeremyWorks Studios and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures. It is the second installment of a film trilogy. The film takes place two week after the events of JeremyToons: The Movie, it focuses on Jeremy, Larry and Bella are sucked into an eponymous video game universe called Speedy World ''deep inside the realms of video game console. They joins Zachary, a speedy boy and the protagonist of the ''Speedy World ''game, on a risky mission to stop and eliminate Master Paxton, a evil video game villain of the ''Speedy World ''game who send Jeremy, Larry and Bella into this game and try to takeover both game world and the real world. The film was released on August 7, 2002, and was later released onto DVD and VHS on February 14, 2003. The film, along with ''Time Travel Releashed, marks the first time that JeremyWorks has released two feature films in the same year since 1998. Plot Two week later after the events of JeremyToons: The Movie, the unknown figure, known as Master Paxton, had a evil plan to take over both game world and the real world. Meanwhile, Jeremy and Larry are bored with nothing to do, until Bella come in and bring the game for them, Jeremy come up with an idea to play the game on VastCube console. Once they put the disc on the console, they put the plug in and ready to play. However, their console freezes and shuts down, and it also shuts off the power in the room. But after a few seconds, the VastCube console has a blinding white flash that begins to suck up random things in the room. Jeremy, Larry and Bella try to escape, but fail and get sucked in. Jeremy, Larry and Bella discovers an video game world, called Speedy World deep inside the realms of VastCube console. However, they being chased by video game robot, who want to destroy them. After they got away from video game robot, Jeremy, Larry and Bella meets Zachary, a blue-haired speedy boy from the Speedy World ''game. Zachary is on the mission to stop Master Paxton, a evil video game villain of the ''Speedy World ''game who send Jeremy, Larry and Bella into this game. Zachary heard about Master Paxton having a plan to take over game world and destroy him. Zachary had a friend named Lucille, she is Zachary's sidekick and she will help them. The gang arrives at Lucille's workshop and tell Lucille that Jeremy, Larry and Bella wants to get back home, but they ends up going on the journey with Zachary and Lucille. Master Paxton invented evil and fake version of Jeremy and order them to destroy Jeremy. ''Coming soon! Cast * Jeremy Carpenter as himself / Evil Jeremy / Fake Jeremy * Tom Kenny as Larry and Steve * Billy West as Jay * Tress MacNeille as Bella * Steve G. as Sidden / Dr. Bob * Jason Griffith as Zachary * Jim Cummings as Master Paxton Coming soon! Production Coming soon! Marketing Release In February 2001, it was announced that the film was set to be released on February 19, 2003, However, in July 2001, the film's release date was moved up to August 7, 2002, from its initial February 19, 2003 date, switching places with ''Lost in Island'', due to the fact the animators needed more time to work on ''Lost in Island''. Attached short film Attached to Jeremy: Game Discover is the Academy Award nominated short ''The Little Timeline'', directed by Adam Katz. Trailers * The first teaser trailer was released on May 11, 2001, and was shown before Shrek, Atlantis: The Lost Empire, Little Mattie: The Movie, Dr. Dolittle 2, Cats & Dogs, Osmosis Jones, and The Princess Diaries. * The second teaser trailer was released on October 5, 2001, and was shown before Max Keeble's Big Move, Monsters Inc., Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, and Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. * The first theatrical trailer was released on March 15, 2002, and was shown before Ice Age, Spider-Man, and Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones. * The second theatrical trailer was released on May 24, 2002, and was shown before Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron, Time Travel Releashed, Lilo & Stitch, Hey Arnold!: The Movie, Like Mike, The Powerpuff Girls Movie, and Stuart Little 2. * TV Spots began to air between July and August 2002. Rating Jeremy: Game Discover was rated PG by the Motion Picture Association of America for "action violence, some peril, some mild crude humor, brief language, and some thematic elements", this film is targeted at young kids, teenagers and adults. Game A video game based on the film of the same name was also released in July 2002 for the PlayStation 2, Xbox, Nintendo GameCube, JeremyVast, Microsoft Windows, and Game Boy Advance. Home media Jeremy: Game Discover was originally released on DVD and VHS on February 14, 2003. It is a 2-disc collector's edition DVD, which includes 9 minutes of deleted scenes, featurettes, and more. The film was also re-released on Blu-ray on November 16, 2011, and re-released on May 16, 2018. Soundtrack A soundtrack album containing music from and inspired by the film was released on August 4, 2002 through Atlantic Records. A year later, on May 29, 2003, the score for the film was released through Varèse Sarabande. Reception Coming soon! Legacy Coming soon!Category:Films Category:JeremyAngryBirds3 Pictures Wikia